Episode 9870 (9th September 2019)
Plot Sinead's heart sinks as her worst fears are realised. Beth presses her to have the lump checked out without delay but Sinead puts it off until tomorrow as today is her wedding day. Ray asks Michelle to call on him to discuss the franchise. Sinead takes Daniel to one side and tells him about the lump. Emma confides in Maria that she likes someone who's attached. Maria fears she means Ali. Kevin has the mickey taken out of him when he appears at the Rovers wearing a fancy shirt for his date with Abi. Kate announces she's booking her flights to Singapore tomorrow. Maria's fears are exacerbated when she hears Ali asking Emma if Maria suspects anything. Sinead and Daniel cover up their true feelings as they cut the wedding cake. Daniel walks off afterwards so that he doesn't cry in front of the guests. Ray is dressed in a bathrobe when he answers the door to Michelle. Getting down to business, he places his hand on Michelle's thigh as he gushes about her talents. Bethany finds Daniel sobbing and is told to forget what she saw. Michelle shuts Ray down, saying she doesn't do business that way. Ray makes out that she's overreacting and throws her out. Ali unconvincingly lies to Maria that he has a colleague's leaving do later and can't meet her. Maria calls him out on it, accusing him of carrying on with Emma. Ali and Emma disclose the real plan: Emma was going to baby-sit Liam while Ali took Maria to a hotel for the night. Maria is apologetic. Abi attempts to let Kevin down gently without telling him about Kev the Crank. However, Ali gives the game away when he repeats something Kevin said in one of the videos, having been on the page himself. Daniel is forced into giving a speech at the wedding. It becomes too much for him and Sinead takes over the microphone. Sinead says she wouldn't be here today were it not for Daniel. Robert and Vicky kiss passionately before heading upstairs to have sex. Abi has no choice but to tell Kevin about the webpage. He's livid at the thought of 1,000 strangers laughing at him and fires her from the garage. Cathy cadges drinks off people, not realising that it's a free bar. Daniel and Sinead have their first dance, enjoying the day while it lasts. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost *Arlene Tinker - Alison Burrows *Nancy Tinker - Kate Fitzgerald *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Chariot Square Hotel - Function room, corridors and room 204 *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sinead tells Daniel that she’s found a lump; and Maria accuses Ali of cheating on her with Emma. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,232,280 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes